Broken Hearts of Endless Pain
by Excalibursoul
Summary: The SVU crew come across the puzzle box said house hell and it's servants what happens when one such servant decides to change his lot with hells reformation will salvation finally be grasped
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't every day you found a rapist torn to absolute shreds it wasn't every day that there wasn't a single god damned clue as to who or what could of caused such destruction. For the most part the victim if he could be called that with how much pain and misery said person caused did get what was coming to him although Benson and Stabler wished he left this world a little bit cleaner rather than what appeared to be him being ripped apart by some unknown force. The feet were the first pieces of the man to be found flung outside his apartment window. The rest of it was a gory mess it looked more like one needed a mop than a body bag. Steve Vaughn was little more than a sack of shit that seemed to slip between the cracks of the justice system.

Stabler was currently talking to the M.E.s trying to get a handle on what the hell just happened they had there eyes on this one for little over a month with evidence to build a strong case against him however after he met a strange man that appeared to share his sick interests this was the scene. It appeared hooks were driven into the skin with chains attached that pulled in what must have been a hundred different directions. Whoever did this wanted him to suffer.

Benson found the puzzle box that Vaughn purchased a day ago the gold surface had blood splattered on it along with a thumb print whose thumb would be the one to lift the print taking out a pair of medical gloves and lifted the box up. It had shapes on it that were just plain interesting to look at Olivia could almost feel her curiosity rising she was taken by surprise when stabler came up behind her.

"Seems someone thought it was a good idea to play butcher with Vaughn though I wish they would have been a lot neater." Stabler noticed the box Benson was holding, "what do you have there?"

"This was the puzzle box Vaughn purchased a day ago I think I see a print on it." Came Bensons reply.

"Never thought someone could be this..."

"Vicious yeah I know it looks like he was still alive when they were ripping him apart."

That was when Munch approached holding a very nasty looking knife it was rusted had sharp teeth on it along curved blade at the end there was a note. 'Better to rule in hell than to serve in heaven.'

"Seems someone is poetic and likes to read paradise lost." Munch looked at the note written in the victims blood with someones finger. 'The only type of people who do things like this are killers who take pleasure in killing.'

"Yeah well I just wish whoever did this left a bit more on how they entered here without anybody noticed neighbours report they heard screaming other than that no one has a clue as to what happened." Fin spoke up

"So we got someone with grudge against rapists and a strange box that our victim purchased yesterday along with a very mean streak to them." Stabler surmised.

Benson put the box in an evidence bag and handed to one of the officers this case was looking closely like a serial killer was stalking the streets of new york. What person could do this had to be pretty mean. Unknown to all of them a figure watched and observed his hiding spot in the wall he had a blindfold on that had rusted razor wire wrapped around his eyes his bald head had three deep cuts in it one in the middle and the other two were two inches above his ear. His latex outfit hugged his tall slender frame with rusted armour covering his hands put in place by being nailed into the bone. He held a staff with a crescent moon shaped blade. It wasn't long ago that a man like Vaughn had raped his mother and left the woman to give birth to the monster that was her son. Monster was all that she called him so he believed he commit atrocities because of the nature of his father. He never did instead he found the box to stop him from doing so. However he was given the name monster cenobite for his mother thinking such as that of him.

'That bastard deserved everything I gave him, what the hell is wrong with us ever since the priestess took over I've been making decisions based on what I feel I need to focus there's possibly a new one of our number about to be born just by how that female was looking at the box.' He mused while he thought about all the ways he would ravage her it was no secret to the others he would find unique individuals and have his way with them male female it didn't matter anymore to him all that mattered was how to find the next conquest to his ever growing appetite.

The police began the clean up without the knowledge they were being watched from the shadows by a dark individual who had a few choice ideas for a good time in this blood filled room with said people. The four detectives long sense left.

"A pity really I was deeply enjoying just watching them however my must get back to business at hand I hope the next one isn't as troubling as our last one with Kirsty Cotton." He muses to himself.

**Alright authors note I don't know how to do page breaks and then Your all wondering how the hell can this bastard see with a blindfold and razor wire around his eyes simple magic and I don't know where I'm going other than he is interested in Benson but he's also Bisexual so keep in mind he may go after one of the men in this story to.**


	2. Chapter 2

Had to be another late night as things were going there wasn't anything no other clue just the fingerprint of a man who disappeared at least eleven years ago which not that it was strange just made the job worse why kill someone you have never met before why appear after so long. Her mind was going over the conspiracy theories Munch had spoken of during their coffee break and Olivia was now driven to figure out why a long gone person was killing people whom he had never met before. The Box sat on the desk acting as a paperweight more than anything else it began to shift and move though Olivia Benson was to engrossed in what was on her computer at the moment.

"A late evening Miss Benson or should I call you Olivia." The voice was cold emotionless and clear as Olivia spun around gun ready chains came from the ceiling and held her hands above her head with a chain acting as a gag while others held her body in place. "We shall have none of that tonight."

Then the figure approached it was obscured by the darkness as it's hand gripped her chin while the thumb rubbed her cheek rather softly given cold those gloves were. Olivia was glaring daggers at the assailant as the said person gave the smallest of smiles though there was no pleasuring assurance in the gesture.

"Ah good nice to see your defiance hasn't changed since last I saw you." This yielded her to quirk an eyebrow. "I was there when you arrested that corrupt judge the one who made it so that deflowered child went into prison, oh I know about you the one who was born from a degenerate act and then stole the chance to become more than what was already decided."

Olivia was looking at the silhouette of the stranger to see what he did next he moved away and looked at her computer to see what her attention at the moment of entering the human world without being summoned. Turns out everyone was breaking rules now The Priestess Eliot Spencer so why couldn't.

"You find this hard to believe but I shouldn't be here however a bit of advice I will begin my masterpiece work soon," as he moves close to her ear, "and it will involve so much flesh blood blades and suffering that you will pray to whatever pitiful deity you think will offer the most comforts."

Olivia didn't no what this monster had in mind but by the sounds of things it wasn't good a masterpiece of blood and flesh yeah that was going to be hard to stop the presses and then innocents could get caught up in the action.

"However there is a way to stop me from performing such actions however you have to enter my world fully I do not make this statement lightly though you would need to fully become a slave." He breathes her in all the anger, hate, fear, and pain is better than anything he could fathom, "do you believe you could exist like that a slave to a power beyond your own thoughts I will give you one week to decide if have not made a decision until then well you what happens."

Waking up from the nightmare Olivia looks around the empty area of desks before deciding she's been looking at her computer to long getting up she begins to make her way home while her computer briefly flashes a message on it 'Hell can be beautiful if you allow it to be' but Olivia was already out the door.

A figure watches her enter her car it was good is this how no no he wasn't going to be like him he would approach this with a little more tact and get the one person eternity would make her something more than even she dreamed. With that said however a week should be long enough for her to relax until he ripped her sense of safety away.

"I will enjoy this oh yes however I will deal with the one element that has plagued my existence since I was spat out by that useless piece of flesh oh she will love seeing me once more I do hope she is well." With that his thoughts shifted back to his latest play things one of them was going to break.

**And that is it for this chapter I mean I get some pretty wild ideas and all but I think I can go places with this one and besides I don't have to stick with pinhead or Kirsty Cotton when it comes to the hell raiser series although they are going to be making cameos. Also if your wondering what everybody looks like use your own damned imagination I got enough rather than try and stuff ideas into your heads. Oh I hope to make another crossover though I won't tell you what I got planned got to finish Vlad's and Rita's story**


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't everyday for the SVU team to want to vomit but the smell alone was bad enough however it was like every other crime scene one in which there was a victim and where either death or rape was the flavour today it was a little bit of both a child rapist was one of the worst things in the world to find him chopped up and have his blood painted as a glyph on the floor that was a little more original than what normal people did when they found a child rapist. This wasn't suppose to be pleasant but did it really have to smell of a sickening combo of piss, blood and vanilla that last one threw everyone off. Stabler wished this was the only one today but there were three in total counting this one the other two were in the form of a triangle of each other in that the points was were a body was. The other two had nothing in common with this it almost appeared random at the time but there was more of a pattern here then what he could guess.

'Guess the Surgeon got bored wonder what the other two had in connection with our friend here.' Stabler questioned

'Was it really a dream I mean it's been a week and now this what does he want?' Olivia's mind was going in overdrive.

"Well anything else out of the ordinary other than the fact our victim was sliced and diced while still alive." Munch was wondering if it really was the same person no quotes found yet.

"They found a whole bunch of child porn on his computer and then theres that strange smell I don't know what's going on here but my guess satanic cult with you know a grudge." Fin was still trying to figure out why this looked a little bit familiar.

"All things considered I think there may be a connection between the other two victims and our present butcher shop." Stabler wasn't to broken up over who just died.

"Except Amanda Rice had her mouth sown shut while the killer slashed her neck open to choke and Jim Jackson was found with enough nails in him to start a hardware shop." Fin looked on at the scene being looked over.

"Seems someone likes to mix surgery with hardware from the nearest tool store that being said maybe a medical student down on there luck or a carpenter who always wanted to be a doctor." Munch was already looking for the most likely suspect.

"Liv you okay you haven't said much of anything since we arrived?"

"Oh um just spacing out the medical examiners found the owner of that print to be one Kirsty Cotton though that can't be right since she disappeared a while back (I'm referring to the comics that are being published just to let you know.)" Olivia remembered the police report a lot of blood and a lot of bodies two were missing though.

"She did go to the happy farm she may be the one behind this besides it makes sense seeing as how nobody believed her about demons and such." Munch was right in the regards Kirsty did spend time in a asylum.

That being said they began to head to their cars they were going to contact Kirsty's known associates that had to know something more than what they had at the time for now though sleep would needed it was a long day.


	4. chapter 4

Stabler was driving in the city when he noticed something off in an alley way pulling over he and detective Benson started looking over the scene there not more than two feet from them was another body a woman who by the looks of things was slowly tortured to death there were cuts that had been stitched up with and some metal inserted in some places along with her eyes being removed and the lids stitched shut. There were the words 'See No Evil' once again in the victims own blood what ever this person was in life must have really angered the surgeon. Benson is already on the phone for back as Stabler notices something underneath the trash blood the corpse while brutalized never had a drop of blood on it looking closer while moving some garbage away. A hand was there covered in blood suddenly maybe a double homicide the hand clenched in a fist. Reacting on instinct alone Stabler moves the garbage around so that a girl barely in her twenties is seen like she came from the butcher shop completely bare assed nude and not a visible injury on her.

"Liv we got a live one here tell them to bring an ambulance as well as psych examiner down here." The words barely leave his mouth before actions are performed. The girl stirs in her sleep from an uncomfortable nightmare or night terror if you want to be more specific Stabler can't imagine what she must have gone through so he does the only logical thing comfort, "hey it's alright you don't have anything to worry about."

Not expecting a response he gets one anyways, "yes I do," as she opens her eyes "the engineer is coming for me," her grey eyes hold sorrow fear and something else a little bit of awe in them not enough to say she had admiration but it was there.

At the hospital after all the questions were ask and the meat wagon got there did they finally go down to see how the mystery girl was doing turns out her name was Becky Gray and that her father beat her mom to death though it was unproven then he went on to sexually abuse her and humiliate her and her sister everyone thought she had run away three years ago.

"Well looks like we know what happened to little Becky though why we found her alive is beyond me?" Munch replies.

"Yeah but why did we find her alive in every other case there were only bodies with no witnesses?" Fin looks over at the unconscious girl.

"Could be that he's getting bored with us what did she call him again?" Munch tries to recite the words Stabler heard.

"Engineer well guess he's not some failed medical student just someone who went to take a trade."

"What makes you think a tradesman is still linked to this?"

"Do you know how hard it is for someone in Engineering to find a job let alone a good paying one a tradesman doesn't need much just pass a couple of courses and you can apply at any oil field."

"I think there's more to it than that Fin." Just as the two were about to start in on the trades education they heard another girl come rushing by with the same jet black hair as the victim in the bed the two men were near and looked about a year younger than the one in the bed her eyes were green and she was currently wearing a black hoodie with jeans as she looked down at her sibling.

"Go looking for the Engineer and the Engineer will come looking for you that's what everyone told you ya big dummy." The poor thing broke down and started to sob.

Across town there was another body to be looked at this one more complete than any of the others though the handiwork was the same the Surgeon or Engineer was still a sadist who loved to torture his victims to death this one was no different though she lost blood from leaches had here fingers removed stitched back on then had all the tendons cut then repaired crudely and the last one was all the arteries were punctured from metal stakes nine inch ones.

"So what do we have on our Jane Doe?" Olivia feels somewhat off put by the scene.

"Who ever was doing this to her knew exactly what they were doing they were able to keep her alive for a long time before she expired and then the eyes were removed." The doctor looked over at the reports.

"Yeah but every time he's come out and killed some one." Stabler begins

"It was always messy and this time it was clean along with the victims were always done quickly though tortured what changed." Olivia finishes.

"Could be he's changing his MO just to throw us off I don't think though he's going to stop until someone stops him."

"Or he gets what he wants." Olivia looks at the body once more and knows that she's looking at his work his canvas as to what his master piece is she really doesn't want to imagine it.


End file.
